Moonlight Waltz (Asriel x reader)
by Had Cipher
Summary: A story about some pasta, a sleepover and just good ol' fluff Love story 2 of 3


_**"How strange to dream of you**_

 _ **even when i'm wide awake"**_

* * *

(y/n) just got off the phone with Azzy, who had invited her over for a sleepover! (y/n), eyes wide in surprise and a hand over a mouth, felt her body run cold. _oh no.. what do i do now? what do i say? what if it goes furt- no no no, wait. did i sound too desperate when i said yes?_ The girl fell silent, thinking. _i'll call (f/n)!_ She hesitated, her thumb hovering above the green call icon. It was 3am, should she be calling the (h/c) haired gal? She shrugged, knowing the other's sleeping pattern was just as messed up as her own. Three rings and on the other end, a quiet ' _Heya, (y/n)'_ "Hi (f/c)! Okay so Azzy just called and-" "I'm listening," she cut in suddenly and (y/n) imagined her sitting up on her bed and a wide smile on her face. "Yes yes, your boyfriend called _and_ -"With a quick laugh, (y/n) resumed. "He invited me over for a sleepover,"

There was silence, you couldn't figure out what happened. _did we get cut off? but the light's still blinking._ That was when you heard a wheeze on the other end and something that sounded like _'oh sweet maple syrup my OTP'_ (y/n) smiled, amused."So i was wondering if you'd like to come too? The more the merrier and besides, I'd need someone to stop me from being a huge klutz there,"

"Yep, you got it. I'll be there!"

* * *

 ** _"And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes,_**

 ** _in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality_**

 ** _I'd find you, and I'd choose you."_**

 ** _-The Chaos of Stars_**

* * *

 _today's the day! night. evening?_ (y/n) shrugs, disregarding it. It isn't important anyway. She felt exitement flutter in the pit of her stomach. A chance to bond and get to know the dreamy green eyed boy she had only hoped to get to know when the monsters first emerged from the underground all those months ago? Sign her _up_ for that!

She walked to the bus stop, knowing from experience the bus would be late. She rested her head on the windows of the bus, watching her breath fog up the glass and disappear until it was time to get off. She attempted to fix her hair that was sticking up in places but eventually gave up. She looked around for familiar faces and almost immediately landed on a (h/c) haired girl and a skeleton in an oversized fluffy were laughing at something Sans said, but (y/n) wasn't close enough to hear it.

Sans had on his signature grin that never seemed to falter for a second. Suddenly Sans looked over (f/n)'s shoulder and caught (y/n)'s gaze. He lazily beckoned her over and she complied. (f/n) immediately launched into a conversation about how awesome tonight would be and you laughed along, glad for the , they walked the rest of the way to Azzy's house. Sans had explained that Az had woken him up at 3am hyperventilating and freaking out. A few bad puns later, Sans gave in to the boy and agreed to come over as well.

* * *

 ** _"True love is friendship set on fire"_**

* * *

They arrived shortly after and their eyes landed on a modest little house at the edge of the city. (y/n) raised her hand to the smooth material of the golden doorknob and pushed it, causing the doorbell to ring door sprung open and (y/n) was met with those beautiful spring green eyes and milk white fur. (f/n) had slid her eyes over to Sans with a smirk and Sans nudged her back. Neither said a word.

"H-howdy! Come on in, make yourselves at home," Azzy said with a dazzling smile.

Sans and (f/n) returned it but (y/n) seemed to be had settled down in front of the telly and began the movie marathon, they watched many different genres. From comedies to thrillers and one horror movie- they _never_ wanted to do that one again.

"Hey Sansy?" (f/n) got up from her place on the couch, "follow me 'real quick."

They shuffled out of the room, leaving the other two alone on the soft carpet in front of the telly. They had finished the rest of the movie but the lights went out. Azzy glanced around warily. _What the heck happened to the lights?_ The two strolled out into the hall and saw that the dining room was the only room with the lights on. _Wow, not suspicious at all._ (y/n) seemed to be freaking out though, because of the single horror movie they had watched a while ago.

She hid behind Azzy, arms linked at the elbows. They both grew pink at this. Azzy opened the door without a hitch and inside was a round, moonlit table with a red rose and a candle in the middle. It also had two chairs on either side with their names on the back. One had swirls and curves that spelled out '(y/n)' and the chair that was supposedly meant for Azzy was written in... Comic Sans. _Wonder who wrote that one?_

The door opened fully to reveal Sans and (f/n) who wore a black suit and a loose white dress. Sans bowed in mock formality and said with a grin:"What a _lovely_ couple. What can i get you? The chef recommends pasta,"(y/n) blushes and asks what this was for.

Sans simply says he had no idea what she meant by that with a tilt of his skull. Her heart swelled when she saw Azzy grow red in his left the room with the 'order' (it was literally the only thing on the menu) and (f/n) was alone with the two.

"Have a great time you two (lovebirds)!"She turned around, the dress fluttering delicately behind her as she did. Her hair shifted and she made her way out.

In the silence, Azzy tried to look at everywhere but (y/n). He looked spooked and (y/n) knew this was unexpected. He grew more and more red and begun shifting in his seat, not knowing what those two were going to do next. He didn't really like not knowing.(y/n) put a hand out to lightly touch his arm and he jolted upright before turning away, embarrassed. His spring green eyes met her hazel ones and she gave him a bright smile. It reminded him of a time long forgotten- cinnamon buns, golden flowers and a few stripes. It was nice. It was soothing. It was kind of like home.

They looked up just in time to see Sans open the door and (f/n) step into the room with a plate of spaghett. And (f/n) had that knowing smirk on her face. She wriggled her eyebrows _suggestively_ at (y/n) and laughed, nearly dropping the plate. She set it down quickly, with a single fork in the middle of it.

"Don't worry. I was with Papy the entire time so it shouldn't be too bad, eh?"

Then she left, but the door was open a crack and you could see two pairs of eyes there. Both black eyes trained on them. (y/n) and Azzy pretended they didn't see the two and Azzy hesitantly reached for the fork. He swirled the still hot noodles, watching the steam rise from it and dance under his nostrils. He then moved it towards (y/n) and averted his eyes, his lips in a straight line.(y/n), on the other hand, felt like she had trancended into the heavens and beyond. It was like a romance novel come alive.

She bit into the spaghett and felt the tomato sauce reach and grab her soul. It was so flavourful. She took the fork from Azzy and began to hesitantly hover the fork in front of his face. She had an ever-present smile on her face as she watched him bite down and chew the food thoughtfully. She watched as his forest green eyes swirled, like magic was being held in those precious candy apple depths.

Az was pleasantly lost in the moment. His eyes glazed over as he attempted to commit the picture in front of him to memory and failing, because the picture in his mind will never be able to compare to the one thing in the room that he sees with all his heart and soul. (hint: it wasn't the pasta)

He related her to a starlit sky, embroidered by the occasional cotton candy cloud and a huge gem that was the big pale moon that hung as though it was on strings. The sweet scent of fresh cinnamon buns and the quick, light footing of a dance. A moment of soft golden lights under the watchful gaze of the night, the two couples lay on the couch and watched movies, asleep in their beloved's arms. It was sweet. It was love.

Now imagine Toriel's and Asgore's faces when they get home to see the two couples.


End file.
